In Chicago
by CaseyEvans 437
Summary: This is about the flock if they were in the divergent world. Love triangle between Four, Max and Fang. i got the idea of it from TrisPrior. (Kudos to you) I hope you don't mind me using the idea of the love triangle. :)
1. The Choosing Ceremony

**So I just watched the Divergent movie and OMG! so nice and sort of true to the book unlike some movies like Percy Jackson. Like, oh my god. i can't even. Anyway, I don't own Divergent or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Max's POV:

Oh god. It's the day I'm going to take the aptitude test. I feel sick. "Maximum, it's time to go." I turned around to see my mom peering in my room, head sticking out of the doorway. I glanced at the mirror one last time, finishing my french braid. "Okay. I'm ready." I said after taking a deep breath. I turned around and followed my mom to the front door. "Bye, Mom. Dad." I hugged them and went out the door.

I looked to my right, then to my left then walked and went in the line for taking the aptitude tests. I looked around and saw a train coming into view. The doors opened and the Dauntless started jumping and rolling out onto the ground, running into line. My best friend, Fang, who is a year older than me caught my gaze and winked at me. I smirked then saluted at him. He turned back, shaking his head and chuckling as he moved along the line, barking orders at the dauntless who are out of line. Once his job was done, He caught the next moving train as I just watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. "Maximum Ride." I turned at the voice and found the source. A woman from Erudite. I followed her to a room and lied down on the chair. " Drink this." I didn't question. I just drank. " The test will now begin. Just close your eyes and lay back." I did as told and blacked out.

Fang's POV:

Wow. Max has changed. A lot. I haven't seen her in only a year but then again, a lot can happen in a year. I mean, look at me. I was an Erudite one year ago and now, I'm a Dauntless leader. Well, co-leader. The other leaders are Four and Max, who by the way, is a guy (I'm not gay). The one I'm talking about is a girl and a Stiff. But even in those baggy grey clothes, she looks good. I bet if she wore only a trash bag, she would still look hot. And she's a great leader, too. Coincidence that Max and Max the Stiff are both great leaders. I'm a mess. Falling for my best friend? God, I'm officially crazy.

I went back to Dauntless and went into my bedroom. I saw Four sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of Max. " Who's this? Looks like Fangy poo has a girlfriend. Ooooh." He showed me the picture and pointed at her. " Not bad. For a Stiff." He added. " Shut up." I gabbed the photo and stuffed it in my drawer. "Does Fangy ever jack off with that photo?" He said mockingly, batting his eyes at me. "Get. Out." I growled at him. She went out the door laughing maniacally. I slammed my door and lay face down on my bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

Max's POV:

"So, what are your test results?" was the first thing I heard when i woke up. My sister, Ysabelle, asked me that at least a million times before breakfast. I mean, I love her but she just gets on my nerves sometimes. "So? Which one are you gonna choose?" " Dauntless. But don't tell mom and dad." I whispered quietly. She was speechless after that. Mom came down after that. "So, It's the choosing ceremony.' My mom said. "Yup." She just looked around nervously and grabbed my hand. "Come with me." I followed her until we ended up in the basement. She opened the light a took a paper bag. She quickly turned off the light and closed the door, locking it and putting the key in the kitchen drawer. She gave me the bag. "Wear it under your clothes. I know you're going to pick Dauntless. I always knew. Because even though you look more like your father, you have my blood, Dauntless blood. Be proud of it. And be brave, Max. Let's go to the Choosing Ceremony after you put these clothes under your Abnegation clothes. I hurried up and changed. I came back down and my mom and I went to the ceremony. My father and I have never been close but I would have felt at least a little better if he ever took a break from his work and came to the ceremony. It stung to have that empty seat next to mom where my father should have been.

"Maya Rivera." the council head spoke into the microphone. It seems weird that they would call the people according to their last names backwards. I find that so weird. "Candor." As the group of candors were clapping politely, I just noticed that the girl named Maya looked a lot like me except I would never have a pink streak in my hair and her hair was just brown while mine was brown with natural blonde highlights.

"Maximum Ride." My name earned some whispers in the crowd. I took the knife and turned my head over to Dauntless. My eyes searched the crowd for my best friend and found him in the front row. He raised his thumbs up and gave me a reassuring smile. I then turned to my very supportive mother. She smiled warmly and made the universal sign meaning 'go on.' I nodded discreetly at her then turned back to the knife in my left hand. I pressed the knife against my palm. It stung a little bit but I managed. I held my hand above the Dauntless bowl with coals and fire in it. I squeezed a drop of blood out and into the bowl. " Dauntless." The dauntless crowd was cheering loudly and a lot of people were whooping. I turned to the crowd and sat in the empty seat beside Fang. "Nice clothes." he muttered. "Bite me." I retorted. "Haha. Very punny." He said sarcastically. "I try." I smirked at him.

The ceremony passed and the dauntless started running towards the moving train. Most of the Dauntless born already boarded the train. I just smirked and grabbed on. I looked around but Fang was nowhere to be seen. Oh well. There was at least five more people who haven't climbed aboard. Most of them have already given up, except one. I held out my arm and he took it. Once he climbed on board safely, I thought I'd introduce myself. "Name's Max. You?"

"Uriah. Why'd you save me? Besides being a Stiff." He said while pointing to my clothes. "Anyone who keeps trying, even with no hope, doesn't deserve to be die factionless." He stayed silent for a while before saying "Thanks. I owe you one." He smiled. And I smirked back. "I'll hold you to that." "where are we going exactly?" I asked a few seconds later. " HQ, of course. Where else?" "Oh. I don't know, maybe, our doom?" I replied. "That's crazy. They wouldn't kill us. We're one of them now." I thought on that for a while before someone yelled. "Hey. They're jumping off!" I shrugged and looked at Uriah. We nodded and jumped off the train and landed on a roof with gravel, giving us cuts and scrapes. But it's nothing a band-aid can't fix.

"Gather around." A male voice shouted. " My name's Max and I'm one of the 3 leaders of Dauntless. This is Fang, another one of the faction leaders. Fang looked over at me while no one was looking and he winked at me and pointed to the other Max. He mouthed my name. But when the other Max looked at Fang, he quickly wiped his face of any emotion except fierceness and spoke in his 'leader' voice. "Simple. Jump off the building." No one talked for a while until someone spoke up. "is there water at the bottom or something?" Everyone looked at Fang for an answer. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He asked smugly. He eyed the initiates. Anyone wanna go first?" He smirked. "I will." Everybody turned to me as I took off my jacket that had been buttoned up to reveal a black tank top that was a little tight. Everybody gasped and started whispering. "You think you're up to it, Stiff? Fang said, looking me in the eye. "I was born ready." I replied with confidence and ripped my skirt off. " Showing a bit much, don't you think, Stiff?" A guy named Ari said. I just rolled my eyes and stepped forward. I was now wearing a black tank top with cargo pants and combat boots.

I felt so free, the wind touched the skin that has always been covered. My arms. Yet, I felt exposed. I didn't think. I just jumped.

And I've never felt so alive.

* * *

**Okay. So, sorry if Fang's POV is a little off. I seriously don't know how to do his POV because I don't know how guys think. But please tell me what you think. You can give me advice for writing in a dude's POV so I can improve. **

**And since I got inspiration of a love triangle between Four, Max and Fang (Creds to you, TrisPrior)**

**R&R and I'll love you forever! Not like that, though. ;)**


	2. Now That You've Chosen

**My sister said that I shouldn't torture you or leave you hanging so... yeah. Another chapter for you guys. Consider yourselves lucky... R&R or else. Oh yeah, I don't own Divergent or Maximum Ride. Blah Blah Blah...**

* * *

Max's POV:

I looked behind my back and saw a net at the bottom. Wow. Iggy was right, they wouldn't kill us off. I landed on the net and bounced back up. When I landed back down, I rolled over into the arms of a man about Fang's age. He jumped down from his arms and brushed myself off. I looked to my right to see Uriah, landing on the net and many others following his lead.

I looked back at the man, he looked like he was waiting for an answer. "What?" I asked stupidly.

He asked your name, idiot. Ugh. The Voice. Yes, I have a freaking voice in my head. Some of you may think that's cool but wait till you get one. Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be. I thought it was cool when I first got it. But then, it opened its mouth the second time and many more after that. Imagine the pain that I went through.

_Shut up, Voice. _I said. And for once, it listened.

"Oh. Right. Name's Max. You?" He ignored me and made an announcement. "First jumper, Max." everyone cheered. The other max started calling the initiates over but Four turned the opposite way. "Hey where you going? Oh. And I never got an answer. I'll ask you one. more. time. What's your name?" I said grabbing his arm, waiting for an answer. "Training room." He said. Two words? Great, just what I need. _Another_ Fang. And I thought one was enough. He turned back but I held his arm. I heard him mutter under his breath. "So much for being mysterious." He turned his head to me and saw the determination in my eyes and stance but a smirk on my face. He sighed and turned around. "Four." I let go and he walked away. I caught up with the group in the training room just in time for the rules to be announced.

"Okay. You'll be ranked by your progress here in Dauntless. If you make progress but it's not enough, you will be cut. Dauntless born, you go with Iggy. All the initiates turned to him. he just smirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I smacked his shoulder. "You idiot. Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaimed. "Must've slipped my mind?" he said suggestively. "But too bad you're not with me, Stiff. I could've given you points for helping me and for style." He winked at me, referring to when I removed my shirt, leaving me with a black tank top which reminded that I was still wearing that. I immediately blushed but I tried to hide it and everyone except Fang and I laughed. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I enjoyed it. Very much. Plus, You're pretty hot for a Stiff." He said which made me blush even more. Jeez, any more blushing and people would've thought that was my skin color. "Iggy. That's enough." Fang ground out. "well, Dauntless born, with me. See ya later transfers." He was heading out but stopped and turned around when Fang said jokingly "Iggy, you're blind." "And the ladies love it." He winked at where he thought I was standing but his wink traveled to the Erudite boy beside me. I think his name is Gazzy. Weird name but I _do not_ wanna find out how he got it. After Iggy winked, he headed out the door with perfect accuracy.

I laughed so hard because Gazzy looked like a deer caught in its headlights. Two other people were laughing with me. A girl from Candor and another girl from Amity. Even Fang was chuckling a little bit. He glared half-heartedly at us girls and at Fang. Fang just rolled his eyes. Do they know each other?

The other max said "That's enough! Four and Fang, my co- leaders will be training you. Four appeared out of nowhere and as he came closer, I saw bits of a tattoo at the sides of his neck. I then looked at Fang who had the same lines at the sides of his neck. When did Fang get a tattoo? It's only been a year since he transferred from Erudite. But a lot can happen in one year. But let me just say, Fang and Four are very, _very_ fit. I can see the outline of their muscles through their shirts. "Training starts tomorrow. Get some sleep." Max shouted in what I think was 'leader' voice. Not to sound so full of myself but I can do a better leader voice than that. He nodded at Four, he seemed to understand because he went in front of us and said "Follow me." He led us to a dirty room. "This is where you'll be staying until initiation is over. Both genders will be sharing this room and bathroom. If anyone sexually harasses another, you better believe that you'll be cut. Now get to bed." He shouted so everyone can hear him. And he didn't let anyone interrupt or ask questions. But he's right. As much as it pains me. I should get some sleep so I get started with my training.


End file.
